I'm not gay!
by SweetTreatz
Summary: "I'm not gay!" "Nor am I, Ed! But when I look at you, I don't see a man or a woman, I just see someone whom I'm attracted to." M for the next chapter.


Colonel Roy Mustang stood in his office in Central staring out his window. The sun had began to set, leaving the sky painted in beautiful pinks and reds. His hands were behind his back, his body still.

"Colonel Mustang?" He didn't have to turn around to see who it was, he knew that voice, and so he didn't.

"Come in, Ed."

"Ross said you wanted to see me or something." Roy did turn around now. His eyes met an elffin boy in a black tank top, black shorts, a red cape and black shoes. Guess what his favorite color was, huh.

"And she'd be right." He stood in front of his large desk, leaning against it, his hands on either side of himself. "I wanted to talk to you about your next mission."

"Yeah. What about it?" The blond cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to do it." Mustang's voice was even and final.

"What?!" Edward burst out with anger, his hand clutching in a fist. "What do you mean you don't what me to go? I finally get a good, solid lead, and you don't want me leaving?" He clicked his tongue with his teeth. "Well fat chance." His eyes closed. "I'm going."

"No you aren't. I've discussed it with the higher ups. We are keeping you here, Ed. We can't have you running around with Scar on the loose, it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Since when do you care about that?" Seething in Roy's heart stung.

"Shut up, Ed." With a sigh, he walked over to the boy. "You're too small for the task anyway."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL YOU WANNA CRUSH LIKE AN ANT?!"

"Oh, Ed." Roy Mustang chuckled and patted the flailing boy on the head. "I always did like it when you got mad." Slowly, he walked back over to the window, looking out at nothing.

"Mustang, I really need to go do this."

"And I said no. That's final." He heard a deep sigh from the boy. "It's for your own safety. I already said that, Elric."

"Safety? I'm not buying that crap! You've never cared abo-" The boy was cut off. Cut off by a warm pair of strong lips pressing firmly and harshly against his. His big golden eyes went wide, his breath stopped. Roy didn't care if the boy kissed back or not, he just needed to feel those lips against his, if only once, if only for a second. And as soon as it had happened, it stopped.

Roy quickly pulled away and cast his eyes down. "I've always... Always cared about your safety... Don't you dare say other wise..." His voice was so soft and gentle, it almost couldn't be heard. Edward had a hand pressed gingerly pressed against his on thin lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Ed.. I shouldn't have don-"

"You're sure as hell you shouldn't have done that!" His face was hard and still. "What were you thinking? I''m not gay!"

"Nor am I, Edward!" Roy took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. "But when I look at you, I don't see a man or a woman, all I see is someone whom I'm attracted too. Every time you talk about Winry, I get pissed off and angry, when you spend so much time with Al, I wish I could be him, when you get hurt, I wish I could take your place!" He said it so fast, he had to remind himself to keep breathing.

Edward didn't move from his spot and just looked at his superior. He let a half smile come to his lips. "Ya know, I never thought my first kiss would happen like this, or with you for that matter.." He folded his arms and looked away for a moment.

"You're telling me that was your very first kiss?"

"Well, yeah.. Winry tried to kill me a while back, but I chickened out."

"Being 15 I thought you would have kissed someone by now." The something hit Roy. "Well then... Do you hate me because of it? I mean, me being your first kiss?"

"No," The younger took a deep breath, "I can't really say that I do, Mustang." A smile reached Mustang's face.

"I'm glad to hear that." He took a step toward the boy. "So would you hate me if I did it again?" His voice was low and husky, the light dimming in the room.

Edward felt a hot blush touching his cheeks as he looked at Roy. "I dunno.."

"It's okay, I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to." And for some reason, those were the only words Ed needed to hear.

"Shut up and kiss me.." With a flash, Roy had their lips pressed together. It was a soft kiss, one full of kindness. Ed didn't know what to do at first, this being really the first time he was doing this. But after a few moments , he was kissing Mustang like he was born to do it.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and Roy wrapped his around Ed's shoulders. The teen boy tasted like sweets. Did he eat a cake before he came here?

It seemed like forever before the pulled away to catch a breath, their noses still touching, blushing on both their faces. "You're the first man I've ever kissed, Ed, and I'm kinda loving it." With out much more time, their lips were crushed back together.

Mustang ran his tongue along Ed's lower lips, the teen pulled away. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stick my tongue down your throat, now come here. He waisted no time parting Edward's lips with his tongue, running over the blonds. Ed found it a strange feeling at first, but soon learned to love it.

Tongue ran over teeth, mouth and lip. Those two were going at it like there would be no tomorrow. Spit mingled with more spit and teeth clashed with other teeth.

Roy pulled away after awhile, a silver string of silver connecting them still. "Tell me, have you ever been... Intimate with someone before..?"

Edward blushed a deep red and looked away. "Well... A long time ago, back when Me and Al were still normal, a man came and well.. He-"

"Hush.." Roy pressed the boy close to him. "You don't have to say... But Edward, that wasn't being intimate.. That was.." He couldn't even get the word out.

"I just remember it hurting.."

"No! It isn't suppose to hurt.."

Edward looked up at Roy and blinked. "It's... Not?"

"No, Ed.. It's not.." He kissed the boy on the cheek and smiled. "Will you let me show you how it's done..?"

"Yes.."

Thanks for reading, please wait for the next chapter! :D


End file.
